Prison
by fiddletune
Summary: A Storybrooke, le sort de Regina est rompu. Tout le monde a retrouvé la mémoire et en veut à la méchante reine, qui est jetée en prison. Au bureau du shérif, Emma et Regina se retrouvent obligées de cohabiter… Relecture de la série à partir de la saison 2, épisode 1. Aventure, magie et romance Swanqueen. One shot.


_Je dédie cette histoire à mon amie Lili qui m'en a soufflé l'idée et a insisté (et insisté) pour que je l'écrive. Elle m'a demandé une histoire où Regina serait en prison et se rapprocherait peu à peu d'Emma, n'ayant personne d'autre à qui parler… Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, mais voici ce que son idée m'a inspiré ! Bonne lecture :-)_

_Fiddle_

* * *

Dans le bureau du shérif, Regina est plantée au milieu de sa cellule, les coudes au corps, les poings serrés, comme prête à se battre. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis que David et Emma l'ont enfermée là il y a des heures, autant pour la protéger de la foule qui voulait la lyncher que pour la punir de ses crimes.

Emma ne peut s'empêcher de noter que malgré les heures passées en détention, madame le Maire n'a encore rien perdu de son allure. Vêtue d'un chemisier immaculé, d'un élégant costume trois pièces bleu marine bordé de blanc dont le gilet ajusté lui va à ravir, coiffure et maquillage toujours impeccables, elle est splendide.

Malgré elle, Emma ressent une certaine admiration pour cette femme qui même brutalement déchue, menacée de mort par une foule enragée et jetée en prison, n'a pas fait couler son mascara en s'autorisant la moindre larme de rage ou de dépit.

ooo

Il s'est passé tellement de choses à Storybrooke. Le sort est rompu et la magie flotte de nouveau dans l'air. Tout le monde veut la peau de la méchante reine. Et Emma n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à charge. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour oublier Regina au fond de sa cellule. A travers les barreaux, Emma lui tend le sac en papier rapporté de chez Mère-Grand.

― Je vous ai apporté à manger.

Il est onze heures du soir mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?

Regina saisit le sachet sans la remercier et s'assied à contrecoeur au bord de la couchette qui constitue tout le mobilier de la cellule. Elle commence par vider d'un trait presque toute la petite bouteille d'eau et Emma se sent aussitôt coupable de l'avoir laissée mourir de soif toute la journée. Elle a promis à Henri qu'il n'arriverait rien à sa mère, après tout.

Regina considère d'un air hostile le croque-monsieur encore tiède que lui a apporté Emma avant de se décider à en prendre une bouchée. Une fois celle-ci avalée, elle braque son regard noir sur Emma.

― Vous comptez me regarder jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de manger, mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma rougit malgré elle en prenant conscience qu'elle est en effet restée bêtement plantée devant sa cellule à l'observer comme un animal en cage.

― J'ai des paperasses à faire, marmonne-t-elle en se détournant, embarrassée.

ooo

Regina a fini de manger et rassemblé les reliefs de son repas dans le sac en papier, qu'elle a refermé avec soin. La cellule est impeccable, pas une miette ne traîne. Emma déverrouille la porte. Regina se lève, le sourire ironique.

― Serais-je libre de rentrer chez moi ?

La vérité, plus prosaïque, embarrasse Emma.

― Euh, avant que je vous laisse pour la nuit, si vous voulez aller faire un petit tour à la salle de bain…

Il n'y a pas de criminalité à Storybrooke, madame le Maire s'en est assurée. Les deux cellules au fond du poste n'ont été conçues que pour des gardes à vue de quelques heures et ne disposent d'aucune commodité élémentaire, ni toilettes ni lavabo ni rien du tout. Ce ne sont que deux grandes cages sans la moindre intimité.

Regina sort de la cellule avec panache et passe sous le nez d'Emma, plus hautaine que jamais, pour se diriger vers les toilettes. C'est elle qui a créé tout Storybrooke, elle sait aussi bien qu'Emma comment est agencé le bureau du shérif.

Emma la suit des yeux avec une vague appréhension. Si Regina avait retrouvé sa magie, elle en aurait déjà fait usage pour s'évader, non ?

Tous les accès extérieurs sont verrouillés. Sans magie, Regina n'ira nulle part. Emma a pourtant l'impression qu'elle ferait mieux de la surveiller de près. Elle ne va tout de même pas la suivre jusqu'aux toilettes ? Horriblement gênée, elle décide que non.

ooo

Au moment de réintégrer sa cellule, Regina se plante devant Emma, ouvertement défiante.

― Est-ce bien nécessaire, mademoiselle Swan ?

Regina est coupable de bien des choses mais on ne peut guère l'accuser de lâcheté. Ses yeux sombres vrillent ceux d'Emma comme s'ils cherchaient à lire jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

― Vous tenez à ce que vos administrés mettent le feu à votre ravissante résidence ? A défaut de pouvoir vous massacrer, les gens sont _contents_ de vous savoir en prison. Estimez-vous heureuse et restez-y !

D'un geste énergique, Emma lui indique la porte ouverte de la cellule qui l'attend pour la nuit. Regina y jette un regard de dégoût.

― Combien de temps va-t-il falloir que je reste dans cette cage sordide ?

― Le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'on décide quoi faire de vous.

Le ton d'Emma est sec. Cette femme a d'innombrables crimes sur la conscience après tout. Elle marche droit sur Regina, qui la défie du regard avec un sourire féroce avant de se décider à battre en retraite vers la cellule plutôt que de la laisser l'y ramener de force.

Emma verrouille de nouveau la porte de la cellule mais avant de partir n'oublie pas de laisser à portée de Regina un gobelet en plastique et un pichet plein d'eau.

ooo

Emma s'apprête à éteindre la lumière avant de sortir du poste lorsque la voix de Regina retentit dans son dos.

― Mademoiselle Swan ?

Le ton n'est plus si impérieux. Cela lui coûte de demander. Emma suspend son geste et se retourne.

― Regina ?

― Mon fils… Vous prendrez soin de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a bien des choses qu'Emma pourrait lui répondre si elle le voulait. Qu'Henri est tout autant son fils que le sien. Qu'il va sans dire qu'elle prendra soin de lui, maintenant qu'il est avec sa vraie mère et ses grands-parents. Que d'ailleurs il est aussi bien sans Regina – une mère indigne qui a manqué de le tuer avec ses sortilèges (c'est Emma qu'elle visait, certes, mais ce n'est pas une excuse).

Pourtant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Regina est sincère. Elle a beau se trouver en prison, déchue et impuissante, ce n'est pas à elle-même qu'elle pense en cet instant. Si Regina a bien des crimes à son actif et n'a pas non plus été une mère idéale, il n'en reste pas moins vrai qu'elle a fait de son mieux pour élever Henri ces douze dernières années.

En tant qu'orpheline qui a eu toute sa vie un besoin désespéré de se sentir aimée, Emma sait reconnaître les accents de la sincérité dans la voix d'une mère. Regina n'est peut-être pas très douée pour aimer son fils mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle l'aime. Malgré elle, elle lui répond plus gentiment qu'elle n'en avait l'intention.

― Ne vous en faites pas, on s'occupera bien de lui.

ooo

Ce matin-là, Emma a délégué à son adjoint David ses responsabilités envers leur prisonnière. Lorsqu'elle arrive au bureau du shérif en début d'après-midi, il se lève aussitôt et sort avec fracas en déclarant :

― En ce qui me concerne elle peut crever, ce n'est plus mon problème !

Dans sa cellule, Regina est tranquillement assise sur sa couchette, adossée au mur de brique, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres. Après deux jours en prison, elle commence à avoir l'air un peu chiffonné.

― Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? accuse Emma, sévère.

Le demi-sourire de Regina s'élargit en un grand sourire carnassier.

― Il fallait bien que je m'occupe. Vous me laissez pourrir ici toute la sainte journée ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

― Ménager un peu ceux qui vous ont sauvé la vie ? suggère Emma avec humeur.

David est d'une naïveté désarmante et elle imagine sans peine comment quelqu'un d'aussi retors que Regina a pu le faire sortir de ses gonds rien qu'en lui parlant. Il regrette sûrement déjà de ne pas l'avoir laissée se faire lyncher.

Regina fusille Emma du regard.

― A quoi bon me sauver la vie si c'est pour me traiter comme _ça_ ?

― Comme quoi ?

La perplexité d'Emma est réelle. Regina est logée, nourrie, et à l'abri de la vindicte populaire, non ?

La prisonnière se dresse, piquée au vif.

― Comme _quoi_ ? Comme un rat dans une cage, forcé d'avaler des cochonneries industrielles pour ne pas mourir de faim, d'attendre qu'on veuille bien le sortir pour ne pas faire ses besoins sous lui, et qui n'a même pas la possibilité de se laver ! Et par-dessus le marché, rien à faire de toute la journée à part _attendre_. Attendre quoi au juste ? Que quelqu'un vienne abréger mes misères ? Vous appelez ça _vivre_ ?

Emma repense à la façon dont David est sorti en trombe et à tout ce que lui a probablement dit Regina, juste histoire de se divertir, pour le mettre dans cet état.

― Je suis sûre que vous apprécierez l'ironie de la situation, votre Majesté. Sans même parler de tous ceux que vous avez dû laisser moisir dans vos cachots de la Forêt Enchantée, demandez donc à Belle ce qu'elle a pensé de ses vingt-huit ans de captivité à Storybrooke ! A ce propos, sachez que Gold est au courant. Maintenant il veut votre peau lui aussi.

Et elle se fait un devoir d'aller vaquer à ses occupations une petite heure avant de revenir ouvrir la cellule afin que Regina puisse aller se rafraîchir.

ooo

Regina n'a pas tort cependant. Tout l'intérêt de lui avoir sauvé la vie était de démontrer qu'Emma et ses parents étaient meilleurs qu'elle, plus humains. S'ils comptent la garder ici (et tout indique qu'il vaut mieux pour le moment), il faudrait au moins lui assurer des conditions de détention décentes.

Emma, pensive, considère le porte-clés qu'elle vient de récupérer dans les effets personnels confisqués à Regina lors de son incarcération. Composé de quelques perles multicolores, terminé par une petite plume, il est probablement l'œuvre d'Henri en primaire.

Elle s'approche de la cellule. Regina assise sur sa couchette, le dos au mur, semble retirée en elle-même et lève à peine les yeux. Emma exhibe le trousseau de clés.

― Regina ? Je voudrais passer chez vous. Est-ce que vous m'y autorisez ?

Elle a attiré son attention cette fois. Regina se hérisse aussitôt.

― Pourquoi faire ? Vous n'avez pas de mandat que je sache ! Qu'est-ce que vous espérez y trouver ?

― Des vêtements de rechange pour vous. Des produits de toilette. Ce dont vous pouvez avoir besoin ici, dans la limite de ce qui est autorisé bien sûr.

Regina la considère un instant sans répondre tandis qu'une succession d'émotions défile sur son visage. La résignation l'emporte.

― Très bien. Je vous fais confiance.

C'est au tour d'Emma d'être étonnée. Vraiment ?

Regina hésite.

― Rapportez-moi mon démaquillant si possible, demande-t-elle, d'une voix moins autoritaire que d'habitude. Et aussi…

― Quoi donc ?

― Quelque chose à lire ?

Emma elle aussi a connu la prison. Elle sait à quel point les heures et les minutes peuvent s'étirer à l'infini dans une cellule, en particulier lorsque comme Regina, on n'a ni codétenu ni heures de promenade. La cellule de dégrisement, sur le long terme, c'est quasiment le mitard. Et plus d'un prisonnier y a laissé sa santé mentale faute de contacts avec l'extérieur. Elle acquiesce.

― Quelque chose en particulier ?

Regina hausse les épaules.

― Prenez ce que vous voulez dans ma bibliothèque, ça fera l'affaire.

ooo

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la résidence Mills, bien que Regina lui ait donné sa permission, Emma a la curieuse impression d'entrer par effraction. C'est qu'elle est si souvent venue ici se disputer avec Regina au sujet d'Henri. Il lui semble être en train de s'introduire en territoire ennemi.

Regina a pourtant une bien belle maison, Emma qui a vécu le plus clair de sa vie dans des logements miteux doit le reconnaître. A l'étage elle trouve sa chambre, dont elle ouvre la penderie. Une bouffée de son parfum épicé lui envahit aussitôt les narines, la troublant plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait. La voilà au cœur du domaine privé de Regina. _Sans_ Regina.

Bien sûr, tout ici est impeccablement rangé. Sur une étagère, Emma trouve un sac de voyage, dans lequel elle entasse des vêtements de rechange, faisant de son mieux pour plier les fluides chemisiers de soie qu'affectionne madame le Maire. Elle y ajoute quelques-uns de ses costumes de femme d'affaire, ainsi que les tenues et chaussures les plus confortables qu'elle puisse trouver, même si apparemment Regina ne sait pas ce que « décontracté » veut dire. Qui sait combien de temps elle devra passer dans cette cellule ?

ooo

La penderie ne contient pas de petit linge. Emma s'approche de la commode et ouvre les tiroirs pour voir ce qu'ils contiennent. Des vêtements de nuit, des bas, des collants et des sous-vêtements. Des bijoux aussi, mais Regina n'en aura pas besoin. Au moment de se servir, Emma s'immobilise, plus troublée que jamais.

Bien sûr que Regina était furieuse et embarrassée à l'idée qu'elle aille mettre les mains dans sa lingerie. Si un jour elle-même s'était imaginée en train de faire une chose pareille ! Et la voilà en contemplation devant les nuisettes de soie, les petites culottes et les soutien-gorge de son ennemie jurée, en train de se demander lesquels lui rapporter.

Il va de soi que Regina n'est pas du genre à porter de la lingerie en coton bon marché, et Emma finit par sélectionner plusieurs ensembles coordonnés magnifiques et hors de prix dont elle-même n'a jamais ne serait-ce que rêvé de posséder les semblables. Et pour faire bonne mesure, un pyjama de soie. Regina ne va pas dormir éternellement toute habillée, n'est-ce pas ?

ooo

Dans la salle de bain, Emma déniche une trousse de toilette, où elle glisse la brosse à dents, le dentifrice, le gel douche, le shampoing trouvés sur place, une brosse à cheveux ainsi que le démaquillant demandé, assorti d'un carré de tissu lavable pour se démaquiller. Regina a un nécessaire à maquillage dans son sac à main, Emma l'a vu en faisant l'inventaire de ses biens confisqués.

Elle prend aussi deux épaisses serviettes de toilette. Il y a une douche dans le vestiaire du bureau du shérif. Elle ne sert pas souvent mais bien qu'un peu rustique, elle est en état. Regina pourra laisser ses affaires dans un des casiers du vestiaire.

Dans l'armoire de la salle de bain de Regina se trouvent des boîtes de tampons hygiéniques. Emma en prend une et la range également dans le sac. Pour ce qu'elle en sait, Regina pourrait en avoir besoin n'importe quand, après tout.

En redescendant l'escalier, Emma troublée se dit qu'elle en sait désormais bien plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais voulu sur sa meilleure ennemie. Après cette plongée inattendue dans son intimité, jamais encore la mère de son fils ne lui a paru si humaine.

ooo

Emma a failli oublier les livres. Où donc se trouve la bibliothèque ? Regina ne l'y a jamais conviée. Elle explore le rez-de-chaussée et tombe sur une pièce spectaculaire aux murs tapissés de livres. Emma qui n'est pas une grande lectrice est dûment impressionnée : durant les vingt-huit ans qu'a duré le sortilège, Regina a eu le temps de se constituer une belle bibliothèque.

_Prenez ce que vous voulez_, a dit Regina. Comment choisit-on un livre pour une prisonnière qui n'a que trop de temps à tuer ? A l'épaisseur, peut-être ? Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'un volume trop massif puisse lui servir d'arme pour tenter d'assommer Emma et de s'enfuir… Elle farfouille quelques instants et découvre de petits volumes imprimés sur papier bible, dont elle fourre plusieurs exemplaires dans le sac.

Sur le chemin du retour, Emma s'arrête chez Mère-Grand pour se commander un hamburger-frites et un milk-shake. Comment Regina a-t-elle qualifié ce dont on l'avait nourrie jusqu'à présent ? De malbouffe industrielle ? Pour sa prisonnière, elle commande un bol de soupe à emporter et une assiette de pâtes fraîches végétariennes. Autant éviter que Regina lui reproche de vouloir sa mort par excès de diabète et de cholestérol.

ooo

Le soir, Emma est désormais obligée de rester au poste bien plus tard que d'habitude le temps que Regina se restaure, se lave, se change et regagne sa cellule en tenue de nuit.

Vêtue de son pyjama de soie, la prisonnière a les cheveux encore humides – Emma n'a pas pensé à rapporter un sèche-cheveux – et le visage curieusement nu sans son maquillage. Ainsi dépouillée de son masque habituel, Regina ressemblerait presque à quelqu'un d'autre si ce n'était le regard brun intense avec lequel elle transperce Emma.

Un soir, elle demande :

― Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ?

Emma soutient son regard.

― J'ai promis à Henri qu'on ne vous ferait pas de mal.

Le visage de Regina s'éclaire.

― C'est vraiment lui qui vous l'a demandé ?

Emma acquiesce et se détourne, laissant Regina à la joie de savoir que son fils se préoccupe de son sort.

ooo

Regina ferme-t-elle seulement l'œil de la nuit ? Le matin lorsqu'Emma arrive, bien avant l'ouverture du bureau au public, pour lui apporter son petit-déjeuner et lui permettre de se préparer, il est encore tôt (bien trop tôt pour Emma qui n'est pas du matin) mais jamais elle ne trouve Regina endormie. Celle-ci est déjà assise sur son lit, même pas décoiffée, sans la moindre trace d'oreiller sur la figure. Sur son beau visage soigneusement dénué d'expression, les cernes ne font que se creuser.

Emma a rendu à Regina son maquillage. La prisonnière ne peut rien faire de mal avec et elle ne voit pas l'intérêt de l'en priver. Regina est déjà assez humiliée comme ça de passer son temps derrière les barreaux, impuissante, exposée aux regards et aux commentaires offensants de tout ancien administré qui pénètre dans le poste.

Et puis curieusement, Emma aime être la seule à connaître ce visage de Regina, celui qu'elle a chaque soir sans son maquillage quand elle s'apprête à regagner sa cellule pour la nuit. Personne à Storybrooke ne l'a jamais vue ainsi, à part sans doute Henri. Emma a une pensée pour Graham qui était son amant, mais elle serait fort étonnée que Regina lui ait permis de la voir sans maquillage, fût-ce au lit.

Connaître ce visage de Regina donne l'impression à Emma de détenir un pouvoir sur elle, né d'un secret partagé, comme le fait de savoir quels sous-vêtements elle porte et à quoi elle ressemble à la sortie de la douche. Toutes deux n'ont rien fait d'autre que de se disputer depuis qu'elles se connaissent. Pourtant cette cohabitation forcée est si _intime_.

ooo

Chaque matin Regina ressort du vestiaire vêtue, coiffée et maquillée avec soin, son masque habituel de nouveau en place, aussi impeccable que si elle devait se rendre à la mairie pour présider un conseil municipal. Tout cela parce qu'Emma le lui permet. Elle retourne ensuite dans sa cellule sans faire d'histoires et n'essaie même pas d'agresser Emma frontalement ou de la prendre par surprise pour s'échapper.

Peut-être Regina ne voit-elle pas l'intérêt de s'évader, n'ayant plus nulle part où aller. Qui serait prêt à l'aider et à l'abriter dans une ville où tout le monde lui en veut ? Et à quoi bon s'enfuir si même son fils ne veut plus la voir ?

En outre, comme Leroy et sa bande l'ont découvert à leurs dépens et clamé partout, le sort de Regina a eu beau être brisé, les habitants de Storybrooke sont toujours aussi prisonniers de la barrière magique qui entoure la ville : aucun habitant de la Forêt Enchantée ne peut la franchir sans perdre tout souvenir de sa véritable identité.

Apparemment, malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, Regina ne tient pas à oublier.

ooo

Si Regina a occupé ses premières heures de captivité à exaspérer David, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit gênante depuis. Elle passe sa journée en cellule murée dans le silence. Quand quelqu'un est au poste, elle reste assise sur sa couchette, adossée au mur, plongée dans un livre. Elle ne cherche pas à engager la conversation, ne se plaint pas, ne demande jamais rien.

Quand Regina est seule, Emma la soupçonne de passer des heures à tourner comme un lion en cage – _comme une panthère noire_, se corrige-t-elle mentalement – car à chaque fois qu'elle pénètre dans le poste après s'en être absentée, elle la trouve debout au milieu de sa cellule, immobile mais comme saisie en pleine action, débordante d'énergie contenue, le regard indéchiffrable.

C'est à Emma que le silence de Regina finit par peser le plus. Sa prisonnière ne risque-t-elle pas de devenir folle, enfermée là toute seule jour et nuit, à ne parler à personne ? Même en prison, la plupart des détenus n'ont pas des conditions d'isolement aussi extrêmes. Elle ne reçoit jamais de visites. Archie a essayé de venir discuter, mais elle l'a envoyé paître si férocement qu'il n'est jamais revenu.

Emma a promis à Henri qu'il n'arriverait rien à sa mère, mais elle-même n'a jamais souhaité de mal à Regina non plus. A cause d'Henri bien sûr : qui souhaiterait à un enfant de douze ans la perte de la femme qui l'a élevé ? Mais pas uniquement. Emma n'a jamais rien eu a priori contre Regina, c'est juste que cette femme fait tout pour se rendre impossible à aimer. Une attitude qu'Emma, quand elle y pense, ne comprend que trop bien.

ooo

Quand Emma fait des paperasses à son bureau, elle aperçoit désormais de l'autre côté de la vitre Regina dans sa cellule, plongée dans un livre. Une étrange présence à laquelle elle commence à s'habituer, comme à celle d'un fauve en cage, magnifique et redoutable, qu'on ne peut admirer sans crainte que parce qu'il est derrière les barreaux.

― Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?

Regina met un instant à lever le nez de son livre. Elle pose sur Emma le regard vague de quelqu'un qui la voit sans la voir vraiment, l'esprit encore ailleurs.

― Je vous demande pardon ?

― Votre livre, reprend patiemment Emma, ça raconte quoi ?

Regina considère un instant Emma qui attend sa réponse. Ces temps-ci, par la force des choses, il n'y a plus qu'avec elle qu'elle a encore quelques échanges – purement fonctionnels pour la plupart. Elle consent à répondre.

― C'est _Jane Eyre_. Vous tenez réellement à ce que je vous raconte l'histoire ?

Emma hausse un sourcil ironique.

― Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai besoin d'une pause, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire et au pire, vous risquez de m'apprendre quelque chose. Je n'ai pas fait d'études, moi !

Regina semble intriguée.

― _Jane Eyre_ est un classique. Vous n'avez donc jamais lu de romans, mademoiselle Swan ?

Cette fois ce sont les épaules que hausse Emma, pragmatique.

― Jamais eu de temps à perdre avec ça.

Regina la considère de nouveau, l'air indéchiffrable.

― Et pourtant, c'est parfois le seul moyen de s'évader.

Ce soir-là, Emma emprunte _Jane Eyre_ dans la bibliothèque de Mary Margaret et commence à le lire, curieuse de savoir en quoi il permet à Regina de s'évader.

Lorsque son réveil sonne le lendemain matin, elle est toujours en train de lire. Il s'avère que l'héroïne et elle, toutes deux orphelines et livrées à elles-mêmes dans un monde sans pitié, ont plus d'un point commun.

ooo

Matin. Vêtue de son luxueux pyjama de soie noire, Regina s'étire méthodiquement dans sa cellule. Plus que jamais, elle évoque à Emma une panthère, avec sa grâce féline et son énergie contenue qui semble ne demander qu'à jaillir. Son corps souple se plie et se tend sans effort apparent.

A chaque geste le pyjama se plaque contre sa poitrine ferme et menue, ses fesses rondes et toniques. La soie fluide glisse, révélant ici un bras joliment musclé, là un mollet fuselé, un bout de ventre lisse et plat.

Regina est prisonnière de sa cellule mais pas de son corps, qui se plie à sa volonté, robuste, docile et bien entraîné. Et tandis qu'elle déploie pour s'exercer une grâce athlétique de danseuse, chacun de ses gestes laisse entrevoir un peu de cette sensualité qu'elle réprime si bien d'ordinaire.

Malgré elle, Emma fascinée observe la gracieuse silhouette en mouvement dont le pyjama noir contraste avec la peau claire. Regina est toujours si sévère et si raide, pourquoi donc n'est-elle pas plus surprise que cela de la découvrir ainsi ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a jamais été dupe de ce qui couvait sous cette façade glaciale ? Pas étonnant que cette femme ait réduit tant d'hommes en esclavage. Le feu qu'on devine dans son regard a dû les rendre fous.

La prisonnière fait face au mur de sa cellule et tourne le dos à Emma, qui admire en silence la façon dont la soie fluide épouse les courbes de sa silhouette au moindre de ses gestes. Soudain Regina tourne la tête et ses yeux se braquent sur Emma par-dessus son épaule, la surprenant en flagrant délit de contemplation.

Pour la énième fois de leur étrange cohabitation, Emma se sent rougir malgré elle, quand bien même c'est Regina qui devrait se sentir mal à l'aise, ainsi exposée dans sa cage aux regards indiscrets. La captive, le regard brûlant, lui adresse un sourire entendu.

― Le spectacle vous plaît, mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma se prend à regretter les barreaux qui les séparent et la clé dans sa poche qui l'empêchent d'acquiescer.

ooo

Emma a disposé sur le bureau de David les cartons des plats chinois rapportés de chez le traiteur pour elle et sa prisonnière. S'occuper de Regina l'oblige de toute façon à rester au bureau tard le soir après la fermeture. Aujourd'hui Emma est ravie de l'excuse qui lui évite de rentrer chez elle, dans l'appartement qu'elle partage à présent avec ses parents.

Il y a une semaine, elle était une enfant de l'assistance publique. Voilà soudain qu'elle a un père et une mère – une mère qui l'étouffe littéralement sous ses attentes affectives démesurées. Comme si un rattrapage intensif de quelques semaines pouvait suffire à effacer d'un coup vingt-huit ans de solitude et d'abandon.

Regina ne fait pas à Emma l'affront de refuser de se joindre à elle pour le dîner – Emma est à peu près sûre qu'elle préfère de toute façon manger à une table comme une personne civilisée plutôt que sur ses genoux dans sa cellule. Elle lui tend les nouilles sautées aux champignons noirs.

― Rien ne presse, prenez votre temps.

Puisqu'Emma a engagé la conversation, Regina consent à hausser un sourcil ironique.

― Déjà fatiguée des joies de la vie de famille, mademoiselle Swan ?

Perspicace comme toujours, à défaut d'être compatissante. Regina se sert avec élégance du bout de ses baguettes avant d'ajouter :

― Comment va mon fils ?

Emma croise son regard brun attentif et le soutient.

― Henri va bien. Mary Margaret lui fait des petits plats et David lui apprend l'escrime. Il est comme un coq en pâte.

Regina affiche une expression dangereusement neutre. L'idée de savoir son fils choyé par les deux personnes qu'elle déteste le plus au monde ne doit pas la réjouir outre mesure.

― Il habite avec vous ?

Emma acquiesce.

― Je l'emmène jouer au base-ball demain après l'école. Vous voulez qu'on passe vous voir ?

Regina secoue la tête sans la moindre hésitation.

― Non. Je ne veux pas que mon fils me voie comme ça. Il sait déjà que je suis en prison et que toute la ville me déteste, il n'a pas besoin de venir le constater par lui-même.

La voix de Regina est ferme, pourtant elle détourne les yeux. Emma fait mine de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui les ont tout d'un coup remplis. Il est dur de refuser de voir son propre fils. C'est ce qu'elle-même a dû faire le jour de son accouchement, quand elle l'a livré à l'adoption. Elle a préféré ne pas le voir, de peur de ne pas avoir le courage de le laisser partir.

ooo

Emma se fait du souci pour sa prisonnière. Comme tous les détenus, elle devrait avoir droit à des promenades quotidiennes à l'extérieur. Pas seulement pour s'aérer et se dégourdir les jambes, mais aussi pour bénéficier de la lumière du soleil et synthétiser la vitamine D nécessaire à sa santé.

Evidemment au bureau du shérif rien de tel n'est prévu. Et si Regina se montre au grand jour dans Storybrooke, elle risque de réveiller la colère de ceux qui lui en veulent. Mais il s'agit là d'une nécessité vitale après tout. Et l'été indien est si doux.

Quand Emma ouvre la porte de la cellule, Regina assise comme toujours sur sa couchette un livre à la main, met un instant à enregistrer sa présence.

― Cette pauvre idiote, marmonne-t-elle, si elle savait…

Regina ferme son livre à regret, marquant la page d'un signet fait d'un bout de sac en papier de chez Mère-Grand récupéré et joliment plié.

― De qui vous parlez ? interroge Emma, intriguée.

Regina semble revenir à la réalité et hausse les épaules.

― De rien. Lily Bart. Bref. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là, mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma aperçoit la couverture du roman que Regina a rangé au bout de sa couchette. Edith Wharton. Qu'a donc fait cette Lily Bart pour que Regina la traite d'idiote ? Sa curiosité éveillée, elle se promet de creuser la question dès que possible.

― Je vous emmène en promenade. Promettez-moi de ne pas tenter de vous évader.

Regina hausse un sourcil narquois.

― Où diable voulez-vous que j'aille ? Je n'ai aucun goût pour la vie dans les bois et la ville entière veut ma mort.

Emma tire sa paire de menottes de sa ceinture.

― Alors allons-y. Vos mains, s'il vous plaît.

C'est le sourire de Regina qui est narquois à présent.

― Si c'est à cela que vous voulez jouer, mademoiselle Swan, nous n'avons pas besoin de sortir, vous savez !

Décidément, Regina est impossible. Emma sait bien qu'elle ne fait que la provoquer pour tenter d'inverser le rapport de force entre elles. Tout en tâchant d'ignorer le rouge qui lui monte insidieusement aux joues, elle lui passe les menottes et l'escorte vers la sortie.

ooo

Storybrooke est une petite ville perdue au milieu de nulle part. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'on en a vite fait le tour. L'avantage, c'est qu'on en est vite sorti.

Regina perplexe descend de voiture et regarde autour d'elle tandis qu'Emma sort la clé des menottes.

― C'est ça votre idée d'une promenade ?

Emma a arrêté la voiture du shérif sur le bas-côté d'un chemin de campagne au milieu des champs. Storybrooke hors de vue d'un côté, la forêt à l'horizon de l'autre. Ce n'est pas ici que la foule déchaînée risque de se lancer à leurs trousses en tout cas.

― Une promenade _de santé_, souligne Emma tout en libérant l'un des poignets de Regina pour refermer aussitôt la menotte sur le sien.

― Hé ! proteste Regina. J'ai promis ! Enlevez-moi ça !

Emma hausse les épaules et rempoche la clé.

― Même si je vous fais confiance, je préfère que personne n'aille s'imaginer que vous êtes en train de vous évader. On fait juste un petit tour et on rentre. J'ai promis à Henri de vous garder en vie.

Regina lui jette un regard dubitatif.

― Vous ne connaissez pas du tout cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma ne dément pas. Citadine dans l'âme, elle ignore tout des joies de la campagne et s'étonne encore d'être restée si longtemps dans un trou comme Storybrooke où il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de se chamailler avec Regina et nulle part où aller sinon à la recherche de son fils quand il fugue.

Regina s'avance d'un pas décidé et la tire impatiemment par les menottes qui les unissent.

― Suivez-moi.

ooo

Si Emma pensait déstabiliser Regina en l'emmenant se balader dans la nature vêtue d'un de ses habituels costumes trois pièces et chaussée de talons hauts, elle en est pour ses frais. Regina indifférente aux chemins poussiéreux qui salissent son costume sombre la guide d'un pas sûr à travers la campagne, hauts talons ou pas.

Regina est restée confinée dans le bureau du shérif depuis des jours. A présent elle marche à grands pas, la tête haute, les cils baissés pour se protéger du soleil bas d'automne, comme si elle n'allait jamais s'en fatiguer. Elle ne sait peut-être pas où se réfugier si elle s'évade, mais en cet instant précis elle sait manifestement où elle va.

Emma n'a pas mis longtemps à regretter sa géniale idée des menottes qui l'oblige à régler son allure sur le pas rapide de Regina sous peine de se faire traîner par la main comme un enfant récalcitrant. La menotte lui meurtrit le poignet et l'obligation de balancer le bras au même rythme que Regina pour limiter les tiraillements les conduit à des contacts fortuits que toutes deux font mine de ne pas remarquer.

Et pourtant ces contacts font naître des sensations… Emma n'avait jamais réellement touché _la peau_ de Regina jusqu'à présent. Faute de pouvoir l'expliquer autrement, elle est obligée d'admettre qu'entre elles, qu'elles le veuillent ou non, le courant passe. Au sens propre.

ooo

― Voilà, c'est ici.

Satisfaite, Regina s'immobilise au sommet d'un promontoire en lisière de la forêt d'où l'on voit tout Storybrooke en contrebas dans les lointains. Le panorama est magnifique. Cette petite ville est son œuvre et elle la contemple non sans fierté. L'idée effleure Emma qu'ici aussi Regina connaît son royaume comme sa poche.

C'est alors qu'elle réalise que la paire de menottes pend à son poignet, détachée de Regina. Celle-ci, debout à côté d'elle, admire le paysage, le visage baigné de soleil. Elle lève la main en visière devant ses yeux et s'avise de l'absence des menottes.

― Oh, vous m'avez détachée finalement. Merci, mademoiselle Swan.

La clé n'a pas bougé de la poche d'Emma, qui lui rend son bref sourire et garde pour elle la certitude de n'y avoir été strictement pour rien.

oooooo

Gold s'est vanté du cadeau qu'il leur fait : les débarrasser de Regina une bonne fois pour toutes.

Lorsqu'Emma se précipite dans le bureau du shérif avec David et Mary Margaret, la pièce, comme la moitié de la ville, est sens dessus dessous. La porte de la cellule de Regina a été arrachée et un spectre hideux flotte dans les airs. Il tient Regina paralysée sous son emprise et semble occupé à aspirer sa substance vitale.

David armé d'une chaise se jette sur le monstre, qui sans même se détourner de Regina les expédie lui et sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, suivis de près par le bureau de l'adjoint qui se trouve à proximité. David évite de peu le lourd meuble métallique qui lui fonce droit dessus et manque de l'écraser contre le mur.

Mary Margaret surgit à sa rescousse et a l'idée de transformer un aérosol en lance-flammes. Elle met en déroute la créature, qui s'enfuit en brisant une fenêtre. Dans sa cellule, Regina libérée de son emprise s'écroule face contre terre.

Le calme retombe brusquement. Emma est la seule à se précipiter vers Regina qui gît à quatre pattes sur le sol de sa cellule, à moitié suffoquée.

ooo

Emma passe les bras autour de Regina pour l'aider à se relever. A son contact, même à travers les vêtements, se produit de nouveau cette curieuse sensation, à mi-chemin du chatouillis et du frisson, qui se propage à travers tout son corps.

Dieu merci, Regina n'est qu'étourdie. Elle consent à s'appuyer sur Emma le temps de se redresser, mais la lâche presque aussitôt. Elle chancelle et ne tient pas encore vraiment debout sans aide mais pour se raffermir, préfère se cramponner aux barreaux de sa cellule.

Mary Margaret s'avance, l'air soucieux.

― Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _?

― Un suceur d'âmes !

― Est-ce que je l'ai… ?

― Tué ? Non, il est en train de se régénérer. Il va revenir. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant d'avoir dévoré sa proie : moi !

L'air ébranlé, Regina leur montre sa main gauche. Dans la chair de sa paume, une sorte de sceau a laissé une profonde empreinte.

― Alors comment on fait pour le tuer ? demande Emma, pratique.

― C'est impossible. On ne peut pas tuer quelque chose qui est déjà mort.

Emma s'en veut d'avoir laissé tout ce temps le bureau du shérif sans surveillance. Assez longtemps pour que Gold vienne y marquer sa victime et que sa créature infernale puisse l'y débusquer.

― Alors on a un problème, constate-t-elle.

― Non, pas nous, rectifie David, rancunier. C'est Regina qui a un problème.

ooo

― Quoi ? demande Regina, surprise.

― David ?

Même Mary Margaret, qui ne porte pourtant pas Regina dans son cœur, n'en croit pas ses oreilles et regarde son mari d'un air ébahi.

― Tu veux la laisser mourir ? demande Emma dans l'espoir d'avoir mal compris, ou du moins qu'en entendant sa proposition formulée crûment, son père fera marche arrière.

― Pourquoi pas ? Ensuite cette chose disparaîtra et on sera en sécurité.

Il persiste et signe. Incroyable. Regina vexée se hérisse et réduit David au silence en lui rappelant que c'est Gold qui est à l'origine de tous les récents bouleversements magiques survenus à Storybrooke, spectre inclus.

Emma, d'abord stupéfaite, se ressaisit. En ce qui la concerne, abandonner Regina à son sort n'est tout simplement pas une option. Elle a promis à Henri, entre autres. Elle adresse à son père un regard implorant. Elles vont avoir besoin de son aide pour combattre cette chose.

La cellule d'à côté est intacte mais il serait criminel d'y enfermer Regina désormais. Avec ce monstre à ses trousses, ce serait là signer son arrêt de mort.

ooo

Bien sûr, c'est Regina qui avait le chapeau de Jefferson depuis le début, rangé avec soin dans son bureau à la mairie.

On ne peut pas nier que cette femme ait de la ressource. Mise au défi par Mary Margaret de trouver une solution à son propre problème, elle a imaginé d'envoyer le spectre quelque part où il ne pourrait plus nuire à personne. Il suffit d'activer le chapeau et d'attirer le suceur d'âmes dans le portail afin de l'expédier dans une autre dimension.

Ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le spectre n'a pas été long à retrouver la trace de Regina et à revenir à l'attaque. Dans la salle du conseil municipal, David, Mary Margaret et Emma, comiquement armés de balais en paille enflammés en guise de torches, tâchent de le repousser tandis que Regina, accroupie sur le carrelage, essaie de faire tourner le chapeau pour ouvrir le portail, sans guère de succès.

― Vite ! lui intime David.

― Ca ne marche pas ! proteste Regina qui s'escrime vainement.

Emma s'avance vers elle.

― Quel est le problème ?

Regina, soucieuse, répond les dents serrées.

― La magie. Elle est différente ici.

― Ca serait le moment ! crie David qui peine à tenir le spectre en respect.

Emma s'accroupit aux côtés de Regina et lui serre le bras en signe de soutien. Le chapeau se met soudain à tourner comme une toupie et le portail commence enfin à s'ouvrir.

ooo

Regina jette à Emma un regard stupéfait. Cette fois, elle aussi a dû sentir le courant qui passait entre elles – il a filé droit au bout de ses doigts pour activer le chapeau. Emma elle-même n'en revient pas que pour une fois elles aient accompli quelque chose _ensemble_, comme si elles étaient complémentaires.

Toutes deux s'écartent du chapeau tandis que le portail s'agrandit rapidement. Le suceur d'âmes profite de la distraction générale causée par le tourbillon magique pour fondre sur sa proie.

― Regina ! crie Emma en se précipitant sur elle pour l'écarter.

Le spectre rate de peu Regina. Aspiré par le portail, il saisit au passage la cheville d'Emma, qu'il entraîne avec lui dans sa chute vers le néant. Elle entend ses parents hurler.

― Non !

ooo

Emma est en train de s'enfoncer dans le tourbillon lorsque quelque chose s'enroule soudain autour de ses poignets et de sa taille et la tire avec force hors du portail. D'épaisses lianes râpeuses la soulèvent littéralement tandis que le portail en-dessous d'elle se referme d'un coup, engloutissant le suceur d'âmes.

― Je vous tiens ! déclare Regina d'un ton satisfait.

Les lianes se desserrent brusquement, laissant choir Emma sans douceur à ses pieds.

― Aïe ! proteste Emma endolorie.

Si elle n'a pas rêvé, ce sont les motifs boisés de la tapisserie que Regina a fait jaillir du mur sous forme de branches préhensiles pour la repêcher au tout dernier moment.

Tandis que David et Mary Margaret se précipitent, Regina lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever.

― Vous m'avez sauvée ! s'écrie Emma, ébahie.

C'était pourtant l'occasion rêvée de se débarrasser d'elle, non ? Emma n'est-elle pas l'ennemie jurée de Regina, la mère de trop pour son fils ?

Regina remet Emma sur pied d'une poigne énergique puis observe sa propre main comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

― Ma magie, murmure-t-elle avec un regard perplexe à Emma. C'est vous qui l'avez activée.

ooo

― Voulez-vous entrer, mademoiselle Swan ?

Emma est prise de court par l'invitation. Elle aurait cru que Regina, enfin libre de retourner chez elle, sauterait sur l'occasion de s'y retrouver seule.

― Euh…

― Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ? Ne restez donc pas sur le perron !

Regina semble drôlement motivée ce soir. Emma perplexe se décide à entrer et la suit au salon. Pour une fois, elle a vraiment l'impression d'être son invitée. Elle accepte un verre de son fameux cidre, qui est un authentique délice.

Regina lui tend son verre et le bout de leurs doigts s'effleurent, provoquant de nouveau cette sensation si curieuse. Emma manque de renverser son cidre et pose précipitamment son verre. Le regard de Regina est braqué sur elle.

― Vous le sentez vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma acquiesce, absorbée par la sensation qui se prolonge. La main de Regina se pose sur son visage et c'est un courant chaud qui déferle dans tout son corps comme si un brusque rayon de soleil venait lui caresser la peau. En face d'elle, vraiment très près, le regard brun de Regina, incandescent, plonge dans le sien.

Emma a envie de l'embrasser, mais avant même qu'elle ait fini de se l'avouer, la bouche de Regina couvre la sienne, lui arrachant un gémissement tant le soudain déferlement de sensations est puissant. Enivrée, elle lui rend son baiser sans la moindre hésitation. Au diable les conséquences. Quand a-t-elle jamais ressenti cela auparavant ?

Lorsqu'elles se séparent, haletantes, Regina somptueuse avec ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers, son teint légèrement rosé et ses cheveux un peu décoiffés, arbore un air triomphant.

― Merci, mademoiselle Swan. Je ne vous raccompagne pas !

D'un geste impérieux, elle lève les bras autour d'elle-même en une gracieuse arabesque et disparaît d'un coup dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Ah. On dirait qu'elle a bel et bien retrouvé sa magie.

ooo

― Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Allez-vous-en !

Assise au comptoir de Mère-Grand, Regina noie son chagrin au fond d'une tasse de thé.

Regina n'est guère portée sur les alcools forts. En période de crise, elle a cette manie très britannique de s'en remettre aux vertus du Darjeeling pour se réconforter. Emma a toujours trouvé cela curieux mais étrangement attachant. La reine en elle qui s'exprime, sans doute.

Ignorant comme à son habitude les protestations de Regina, elle s'assied à ses côtés.

― Dites donc, c'est moi qui devrais vous envoyer promener. Vous vous êtes servie de moi pour regonfler votre magie, ensuite vous êtes allée semer la terreur en ville et enlever Henri !

Regina lui jette un regard noir.

― Eh bien moquez-vous donc, j'ai échoué.

Emma n'a pas la moindre envie de se moquer parce qu'au fond elle comprend. Regina voulait récupérer son fils, de force si nécessaire. Ce qu'elle n'a pas hésité à faire, naturellement. Mais les retrouvailles ne se sont pas passées comme elle l'espérait. Si bien que lorsque David a débarqué chez elle armé de sa grande épée de chevalier pour délivrer son petit-fils, elle a laissé Henri repartir avec lui sans la moindre résistance après avoir promis à son fils de tout faire pour se racheter.

― Votre magie ?

Regina secoue la tête.

― Les effets s'estompent vite. Sans doute…

― En proportion du temps où nous avons été en contact ?

Regina la considère de l'air offensé qu'elle prend quand le contrôle lui échappe. Emma réprime l'envie de lui poser la main sur le bras pour la consoler. Ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de donner un coup de fouet à sa magie.

ooo

― Vous savez, Henri espère vraiment que vous pouvez changer.

― Il m'en veut, n'est-ce pas ? Il doit me détester.

― Vous l'avez blessé, Regina. Vous l'avez traité comme s'il était fou et qu'il avait besoin de se faire soigner. Vous l'avez enlevé à ses grands-parents et retenu de force. Il ne vous déteste pas, mais…

― Quoi ?

Regina évite soigneusement le regard d'Emma.

― Il a peur de vous et ne vous fait pas confiance.

Regina baisse la tête et le rideau soyeux de ses cheveux cache complètement son visage. Pourquoi donc Emma a-t-elle toujours envie de voler au secours de cette femme qui n'attend jamais d'aide de personne ?

Avec précaution, elle lui effleure le dos de la main. Elle espère que ce n'est pas assez pour donner à Regina la possibilité de s'évanouir dans un nuage de fumée. Aussitôt la magie renaît entre elles. Emma le sent. Regina aussi, qui relève la tête et la considère gravement, sans essayer d'intensifier le contact.

― Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai laissé Henri repartir avec David, mademoiselle Swan ? Justement parce qu'il a peur et se méfie de moi. Mon propre fils.

Emma n'est pas vraiment surprise. A sa façon brutale et maladroite, Regina essaie de bien faire.

― Voyez-vous, je m'étais promise de ne pas répéter avec lui les erreurs de ma mère. Et pourtant…

Henri a raconté à Emma comment Regina l'a retenu de force et lui a fait miroiter la perspective de devenir un puissant sorcier pour imposer sa loi aux autres. Mais son fils ne veut pas être redouté, il veut être aimé.

― Il n'est pas trop tard avec Henri, Regina.

Celle-ci laisse échapper un petit rire ironique. Pour une fois, c'est d'elle-même qu'elle se moque.

― Mon fils ne veut rien de ce que j'ai à lui offrir. Il est mieux chez le premier venu que chez moi ! Pas trop tard pour quoi au juste ?

Emma lui prend franchement la main et le courant entre elles s'intensifie. La sensation la distrait un instant. Elle se ressaisit.

― Pour lui offrir ce qu'il veut. Vous l'avez en vous, Henri le sait et moi aussi. Il n'y a que vous pour en douter.

ooo

― Que venez-vous faire ici, mademoiselle Swan ? Vous me surveillez ?

Regina semble étonnée de la trouver à sa porte. Elle a réintégré sa jolie résidence néo-classique à présent. David et Mary Margaret ont plus d'indulgence envers elle depuis qu'elle a sauvé Emma et leur a laissé Henri. Quant à Gold, que sa tentative de meurtre a mis en délicatesse avec Belle à peine retrouvée, il a d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais il reste encore en ville pas mal de gens fâchés contre Regina, et elle ne sort guère de chez elle depuis qu'elle n'est plus maire.

Emma hésite.

― Je suis venue voir, euh, comment vous alliez.

Elle ne peut décemment pas lui dire qu'elle est surtout venue voir où en était cette histoire de courant magique entre elles. C'est imprudent, sans aucun doute mal inspiré – qui sait ce que risque de faire une Regina regonflée à bloc dans l'humeur où elle doit se trouver ces temps-ci – mais l'envie était trop forte et Emma a fini par craquer.

Une lueur de surprise brille dans les yeux de Regina, et Emma se dit qu'elle va lui claquer la porte au nez avec un sec « Je vais bien, merci. » Mais Regina la considère un instant avec perplexité avant de lui ouvrir sa porte et de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer.

― Je venais justement de faire du thé, déclare-t-elle en lui indiquant la direction du salon.

ooo

Regina a sorti une seconde tasse à thé mais se contente pour l'instant de poser sur Emma un regard désabusé.

― Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que c'est Henri qui vous envoie pour avoir de mes nouvelles, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qui vous amène.

Elle se penche par-dessus la table du salon et au lieu de lui tendre sa tasse, saisit la main d'Emma qu'elle colle à la sienne, paume contre paume. Emma frémit et entremêle d'instinct ses doigts aux siens. La sensation s'intensifie avec le contact de leurs épidermes.

― C'est grisant, n'est-ce pas ? Cette sensation de puissance qui vous emplit…

Regina retire brusquement sa main, forçant Emma à revenir à la réalité.

― C'est comme ça que je me suis prise au jeu quand j'ai commencé la magie, figurez-vous. Moi qui n'avais jamais rien pu contrôler dans ma vie, tout d'un coup je me sentais si puissante…

Emma ne peut nier l'irrésistible attrait de ce qui l'a ramenée ici presque malgré elle, chez cette femme avec qui elle n'a fait que se disputer depuis un an qu'elle la connaît. Cette sensation enivrante et terriblement addictive – jamais personne ne lui a encore fait un tel effet.

ooo

― Emma.

Regina la considère avec solennité. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Elle a aussitôt toute son attention.

― Je ne suis pas sûre que vous en soyez consciente, mais ce qui se passe quand nous entrons en contact, vous et moi…

Emma suspendue à ses lèvres ne sait pas au juste comment elle souhaite que cette déclaration se termine.

― …signifie que vous aussi, vous avez de la magie en vous. Sinon vous n'auriez jamais été capable de réveiller la mienne.

Occupée à imaginer toutes les fins qu'elle aimerait entendre à la phrase de Regina, Emma enregistre ce que celle-ci vient de dire avec un temps de retard.

― Hein ? De la magie, moi ? Mais c'est impossible !

Regina lui adresse un sourire oblique.

― Il faut reconnaître que ça ne manque pas d'ironie, avec le temps qu'il vous a fallu pour vous décider à y croire ! Vous êtes bien la dernière personne chez qui je m'attendais à trouver un tel talent à l'état brut…

Toujours trop aimable. Emma réprime l'envie de lui adresser une grimace en représailles et proteste.

― Je n'ai pas de magie, voyons ! C'est comme si vous me disiez qu'il me suffit de faire un geste en direction de ce vase, là-bas, pour qu'il…

Sur l'élégante console, le vase en question, comme soulevé par une main invisible, exécute un demi-cercle parfait dans les airs avant de s'écraser au sol, où il se brise en mille morceaux.

Regina hausse les sourcils.

― Vous disiez ?

ooo

― Ha. Alors comme ça quand je vous touche, moi aussi…

Emma sidérée n'en revient pas. Regina acquiesce avec un petit sourire.

― Apparemment votre magie et la mienne sont sensibles l'une à l'autre.

Il n'y a pas que leur magie. Depuis le début leur relation a toujours été épidermique. Toute cette tension entre elles, prête à exploser à tout moment.

Et en parlant d'épiderme…

― Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, mademoiselle Swan ?

Regina n'a pas raté le regard éloquent d'Emma qui s'attarde sur l'échancrure de son chemisier. L'air ni surpris ni indigné, elle la gratifie d'un demi-sourire amusé. Il doit en falloir davantage pour la choquer.

Emma elle-même est choquée de ce qu'elle désire. Une femme encore, ce n'est pas inédit. Mais la mère de son fils ? Certes, elle a remarqué depuis longtemps à quel point Regina était séduisante. Mais avec cette histoire de magie, son attirance pour elle est en train d'échapper complètement à son contrôle.

Regina se lève et Emma l'imite, comme aimantée par son regard sombre et brûlant.

― Vous réalisez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma hoche la tête. Les batteries de Regina risquent d'être rechargées à bloc si elles font seulement le quart de ce qu'elle a envie de faire aujourd'hui. Mais du coup les siennes aussi, même si elle ne maîtrise pas sa magie. Ce sera peut-être assez pour contrer Regina s'il lui prend une frénésie destructrice ?

ooo

Regina avance d'un pas vers Emma qui fait de même et elles s'embrassent d'un commun accord, impatientes et avides. La sensation est époustouflante. Emma chancelle et se raccroche aux épaules de Regina, qui lui glisse les mains autour de la taille. Les mains de Regina sur elle n'aident pas du tout. Tant de contact est délicieusement grisant. Et elles ont à peine commencé.

Emma étourdie pose la tête dans le creux du cou de Regina et murmure :

― Vous m'apprendrez ?

Regina laisse échapper un petit rire.

― Vous avez l'air de parfaitement bien vous débrouiller toute seule ! Ne me dites pas que c'est la première fois ? Vous me dévorez des yeux depuis des semaines !

Bien sûr, elle l'avait remarqué. Emma rectifie.

― Non, je veux dire, à contrôler la magie. Parce que là…

Emma a l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Puis elle réalise que le tapis du salon s'est éloigné de ses pieds et le lustre du plafond bien rapproché de sa tête. Elle et Regina, toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, flottent littéralement dans les airs à un bon mètre du sol.

― Oh, je vois !

Regina rit, et Emma éblouie s'émerveille d'avoir provoqué cet enchantement. Le somptueux rire de gorge de Regina quand pour une fois débarrassée de son amertume, elle se laisse aller à rire vraiment.

Sans lâcher Emma, Regina l'embrasse de nouveau avec sensualité, et dieu sait comment, elles retombent en douceur sur le tapis, juste à côté du canapé. Les mains habiles de Regina effeuillent prestement Emma sans rater une seule caresse au passage.

Emma occupée à lui rendre la pareille en embrassant à mesure tout ce qui passe à sa portée, ne songe pas une seconde à lui dire de ralentir. Parce qu'une fois toutes deux dévêtues et que Regina la pousse sur le canapé pour se glisser contre elle, son torse nu contre le sien et une jambe entre les siennes…

Emma voit tellement d'étoiles qu'il y a sûrement là toute la voie lactée.

ooo

Regina satisfaite s'étire comme un gros chat, nue et magnifique, avant d'enfiler un peignoir de soie. Emma ivre de sensations la suit des yeux, électrisée. Elle ne serait pas étonnée de voir des étincelles jaillir du bout de ses doigts.

Elle n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi sexy que la silhouette de Regina assise au bord du lit, à la fois cachée et dévoilée par le léger vêtement entrouvert qui laisse voir la courbe parfaite de son sein, sa jambe fuselée, son cou qu'elle pourrait passer la journée à manger de baisers.

L'index de Regina se promène tout au long du corps d'Emma. Celle-ci ferme les yeux en sentant la magie crépiter sur sa peau et son corps se tend d'instinct, avide de contact. Il en veut plus, encore plus. Pourtant elle ne sait pas si elle pourrait en supporter davantage pour cette fois. Elle avoue :

― C'était incroyable !

Elle est sincère. Elle n'a jamais rien connu de tel.

Regina esquisse une délicieuse petite moue amusée, fronçant le nez, ce qui lui donne un air juvénile qu'Emma ne lui a jamais vu.

― Il faut reconnaître que c'était… Etonnant.

Elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'humeur homicide mais comment savoir si elle ne compte pas aller semer la terreur en ville avec toute cette magie dont elle déborde à présent ?

Regina regarde autour d'elle et hausse un sourcil expressif.

― Par contre nous avons du travail, vous et moi. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

ooo

La chambre de Regina, impeccablement rangée à leur arrivée, est un vrai champ de bataille, et pas à cause de leurs ébats (enfin, pas uniquement). Les bouffées de magie qui ont échappé à Emma sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte ont mis une sacrée pagaille.

En voyant les dégâts, Emma croit mourir de confusion. Regina qui est si maniaque ne va jamais lui pardonner !

― Oh mon dieu Regina, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

Regina esquisse un sourire féroce. Tandis qu'elle lève les mains et fait jaillir la magie de ses paumes avec un plaisir manifeste, Emma se demande si c'est maintenant que sa fureur va s'abattre sur elle. Après tout, c'est elle qui est venue se jeter dans la gueule du loup cette fois. Au moins ses derniers instants auront été divins.

Fataliste, elle ferme les yeux. Entend des bruits divers mais il ne lui semble pas s'en porter plus mal. Elle rouvre un œil circonspect.

Regina jette autour d'elle un regard satisfait.

― C'est réglé, n'en parlons plus.

En un instant, la chambre a retrouvé son état initial.

ooo

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Emma pour regretter d'avoir demandé à Regina de lui apprendre à canaliser sa magie. Elle aurait pu s'en douter : Regina n'est pas une adepte de la méthode douce. Après avoir perdu une demi-seconde à essayer de lui faire lire des formules dans un vieux grimoire, elle a opté pour le plongeon dans le grand bain. Et Emma a bien cru qu'elle allait y passer.

― Mais vous êtes malade !

Emma, livide, pose un pied tremblant sur la terre ferme tandis que le fragile ascenseur de débris assemblés qui lui a permis de regagner le bord de la falaise flotte un instant dans l'air avant de se désagréger et de tomber au fond du ravin.

Le fait qu'elle-même n'ait pas plongé vers sa mort dans ce ravin tient du pur miracle. Regina l'a propulsée au milieu de ce pont suspendu branlant avant de le faire tomber en morceaux pour l'obliger à utiliser sa magie quand il le faut. En voyant la façon dont Emma a réussi à s'en tirer, elle remarque, pince sans rire :

― Dire que vous avez fait tout ça, alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était que vous rattachiez les cordes !

ooo

Emma, que ses jambes ont lâchée une fois tirée d'affaire, a une pensée émue pour Henri. Vu sa conception de la pédagogie, pas étonnant que les rapports de Regina avec son fils ne soient pas des plus harmonieux. C'est le genre de mère à vous faire traquer vous-mêmes les monstres cachés sous votre lit pour mieux leur régler leur compte.

Mais Emma sait aussi qu'elle-même est un danger public avec cette magie qui lui jaillit des mains par bouffées incontrôlées. Combien de temps encore avant que les effets de sa nuit avec Regina ne s'estompent ? Et à qui d'autre pourrait-elle bien demander de l'aide d'ici là ?

Pas à cette vieille canaille de Gold en tout cas. Pour lui tout a un prix, et elle lui doit déjà bien assez. A la fée bleue, peut-être – si seulement les sept nains avaient retrouvé leur filon de poudre magique au fond de la mine. En attendant, elle n'a plus le moindre pouvoir.

Emma proteste :

― Bon sang Regina, allez-y un peu plus doucement quand même ! Vous voulez ma peau ou quoi ?

Regina, les yeux fixés sur elle, fronce soudain les sourcils.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

S'agenouillant face à elle, Regina lève la main à hauteur de son crâne, là où Emma sent un filet de liquide chaud lui couler dans le cou – de la sueur sûrement, avec toutes ces émotions – et une douce chaleur se met à irradier de sa paume. Puis la main de Regina lui effleure la joue, à peine une caresse.

― Là. Vous vous étiez fait une vilaine coupure en tombant, mais c'est guéri.

ooo

La seule chose sensée à faire dans leur cas serait de garder leurs distances pour ne pas alimenter la magie et la laisser s'éteindre, ce qui serait plus sûr pour tout le monde. Mais apparemment, Emma a oublié ce que « sensé » voulait dire à la minute où elle a touché Regina, car elle est tout à fait incapable de garder ses distances.

Et Regina qui malgré sa raideur n'est pas femme à se refuser un plaisir, comme en témoignent sa somptueuse garde-robe, ses goûts culinaires raffinés, ou encore son défunt amant Graham, n'est pas non plus pressée de laisser se tarir la source de son pouvoir enfin retrouvé.

L'apprentissage d'Emma ne se fait pas sans mal car Regina n'est pas un professeur des plus patients. Au lit elle est pourtant d'une patience sans limites, un paradoxe qui ne cesse de surprendre Emma, même sachant quel pouvoir Regina en retire. Les effets lorsqu'elles se touchent continuent d'être déments, ce n'est donc pas elle qui s'en plaindra. A moins que la patience diabolique de Regina dans le domaine érotique ne finisse par la rendre folle.

Les méthodes de Regina pour initier Emma à la magie sont toujours expéditives, et sa façon de l'asticoter quand elle essaie de se concentrer, tout simplement exaspérante. Une chose a changé cependant depuis le jour où Emma s'est entaillée le cuir chevelu en tombant de ce pont.

Si elle frôle plus d'une fois la crise cardiaque avant de prendre conscience qu'elle peut s'en sortir grâce à la magie, en revanche plus une seule fois elle n'en ressort avec la moindre égratignure.

Elle se dit que cela tient du miracle et qu'elle doit vraiment avoir une bonne étoile… Avant de réaliser que sa bonne étoile s'appelle Regina. C'est sa magie qui la protège désormais, lui évitant toujours au dernier moment de se blesser gravement.

ooo

A force de pratique, Emma prend d'abord conscience qu'elle contrôle mieux sa magie quand elle reste en contact physique direct avec Regina, comme si leurs pouvoirs s'équilibraient mutuellement. Puis qu'il lui suffit d'avoir Regina dans son champ de vision pour parvenir à se contrôler. Peu à peu, elle n'a plus besoin que de la savoir à proximité, enfin de simplement penser à elle pour parvenir à faire ce qu'elle veut.

Arrivée à ce point, elle cesse d'avoir des scrupules à alimenter sa magie en ne résistant pas à la tentation de retrouver Regina, parce qu'elle sait qu'à présent elle contrôle ses pouvoirs. Elle a d'autant moins de scrupules qu'après toutes ces semaines à alimenter également la magie de Regina, celle-ci n'a encore étripé personne ni même détruit quoi que ce soit. Au contraire.

ooo

― C'est un miracle ! s'émerveille Gepetto, encore sous le choc. J'étais en train de tomber de mon échelle, et soudain j'ai retrouvé mon équilibre ! A cette hauteur, j'aurais pu me tuer !

― Le restaurant a bien failli partir en fumée, constate Mère-Grand perplexe. Je ne sais pas comment ce feu de friteuse a fait pour s'éteindre tout seul alors que le plafond était en train de flamber !

Archie ne dit rien mais de nombreux témoins ont vu Pongo, son dalmatien, se faire emboutir par cette voiture au milieu de la rue. Le vol plané qu'a fait le chien aurait dû suffire à le réduire en miettes. Pourtant il s'est relevé aussitôt et remis à trottiner comme si de rien n'était, indemne.

Les incidents de ce genre se multiplient et chacun à Storybrooke a son histoire à raconter. Emma est enquêtrice, elle a le sens de l'observation. Il ne lui a pas échappé qu'à chaque fois Regina était dans les parages.

― C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina hausse les épaules, l'air indifférent.

― Pourquoi diable aurais-je fait une chose pareille ? J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !

Mais Emma n'est pas dupe. Et elle n'est bientôt plus la seule.

ooo

Emma remarque peu à peu un changement dans l'attitude de ses concitoyens à l'égard de Regina. Celle-ci a recommencé à sortir de chez elle et plus personne ne s'avise de la prendre en chasse pour l'agonir d'injures et tenter de la lyncher.

Il est vrai qu'elle a retrouvé sa magie et que cela se sait, alors les gens se méfient, on ne sait jamais. Elle est aussi allée présenter ses excuses à tous ceux à qui elle a causé du tort et a même fait de son mieux pour réparer tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Peu à peu, les gens se remettent à lui dire bonjour dans la rue, puis même à lui sourire et à lui demander sincèrement comment elle va.

Regina se fait pourtant discrète depuis qu'elle n'est plus maire. Mais il est de notoriété publique qu'un mystérieux ange gardien veille sur les habitants de Storybrooke depuis quelques temps, et les rumeurs vont bon train.

Ce n'est pas le genre de Gold que d'accorder sa protection sans contrepartie, et la fée bleue a toujours des soucis d'approvisionnement en poudre magique. Emma plaide non-coupable, elle ne maîtrise pas sa magie à ce point. Aussi étonnant de sa part que soit ce comportement, il ne reste donc plus que Regina comme suspecte.

En somme, elle fait ce qu'elle a promis à son fils : elle se rachète. Comme si elle avait découvert au contact d'Emma toute la véritable étendue de ses pouvoirs, Regina n'a encore jamais aussi bien fait son travail de maire et pris soin de ses concitoyens.

Après sa destitution, Regina n'envisage pas de se présenter aux prochaines élections municipales. Mais à en croire les bruits qui courent en ville, Emma ne serait pas surprise qu'elle soit élue tout de même.

ooo

Un jour, Henri demande à Emma de l'emmener voir sa mère, pour la première fois depuis que Regina l'a renvoyé vivre chez David et Mary Margaret. Emma obtempère et s'en réjouit en silence.

Elle a fait la surprise à Regina, qui se fige, stupéfaite, en découvrant son fils sur le pas de sa porte. Ce fils qu'elle va parfois voir de loin dans la cour de l'école parce qu'il lui manque, mais qu'elle n'a plus jamais essayé de ramener de force chez elle.

Henri considère gravement sa mère.

― Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, maman. Tu es devenue un héros !

Et avec la spontanéité de ses douze ans, il l'enlace de toute la force de ses petits bras. Regina lui rend son étreinte et Emma voit ses yeux se remplir de larmes sous le coup de l'émotion. Regina soupire.

― Je n'ai rien d'un héros, mon chéri.

Henri fait « si » de la tête en l'étreignant plus fort.

― Je peux revenir vivre avec toi, maman ?

Une larme roule sur la joue de Regina, qui déglutit avant de répondre, un merveilleux sourire illuminant son visage :

― Bien sûr mon chéri ! Tu es chez toi ici !

ooo

Le seul habitant de Storybrooke à toujours sembler en vouloir à Regina est le docteur Whale, un type bizarre sorti d'on ne sait trop où (pas de la Forêt Enchantée en tout cas). Emma lui rend une visite de courtoisie en tant que shérif pour lui expliquer ce qui risque de lui arriver si quelqu'un s'avise de toucher à un seul cheveu de Regina.

Elle sait que Regina est capable de se défendre toute seule, mais mieux vaut prévenir. Sa visite est purement professionnelle et n'a rien à voir du tout avec le fait que depuis qu'Henri est retourné vivre chez sa mère, Emma elle aussi a quasiment aménagé chez Regina (même s'il faut reconnaître qu'elle y passait déjà pas mal de temps auparavant à faire de la magie et des folies de son corps).

Il y a des tonnes de raisons parfaitement défendables pour justifier qu'Emma vive désormais avec Regina. Pour commencer, il était grand temps qu'elle quitte le loft de Mary Margaret où elle était de trop maintenant que ses parents se sont retrouvés, plus amoureux que jamais. De vrais tourtereaux, seuls au monde quand la passion les emporte, et Emma en a déjà bien trop vu et entendu à son goût. Personne ne devrait être exposé à _ça_ quand il s'agit de ses parents, et le fait d'avoir été séparés par un sort pendant vingt-huit ans n'est en aucun cas une excuse.

Et puis c'est tout de même plus pratique pour Henri de vivre avec ses deux mamans sous le même toit. Plus sûr aussi en cas d'accident de magie. Même si Emma n'en a plus guère, on n'est jamais trop prudent. De plus il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour garder un œil sur Regina, au cas où elle retomberait dans ses anciens errements…

Sans compter que Regina a une bibliothèque sensationnelle : Emma y a pris goût finalement. Autant être sur place pour discuter de ses dernières lectures, parce qu'elles sont capables de passer des heures à se chamailler au sujet de leurs interprétations respectives de tel ou tel roman. Pour avoir le dernier mot, Regina n'hésite pas à user d'une méthode tout à fait déloyale mais efficace en diable. Curieusement, Emma a beau toujours avoir le dessous, elle n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir.

ooo

Il y a aussi ce léger détail. Emma est amoureuse de Regina. Amoureuse comme jamais elle ne l'a été. Au point de ne plus imaginer sa vie sans elle désormais. Et les choses fabuleuses qui se passent quand elles se touchent y sont certes pour quelque chose, mais pas uniquement.

Regina a une telle habitude de se voir comme un monstre qu'elle n'a pas encore vraiment réalisé à quel point elle avait changé ces derniers temps. Sans y prendre garde, elle a recommencé à vivre, à s'ouvrir aux autres et à s'épanouir. Henri est fier d'elle à présent. Et auprès d'eux, pour la première fois de sa vie Emma se sent à sa place quelque part.

Regina niera tout en bloc même si elle la laisse vivre avec elle en prétendant que c'est seulement pour conserver ses pouvoirs, mais Emma sait qu'elle l'aime, elle aussi. La magie ne ment pas.

La méchante reine tirait de ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre en elle une puissante magie noire avec laquelle elle semait la terreur, la mort et la désolation. Mais la magie retrouvée de Regina ne sert plus à tuer ni à détruire désormais.

Sa magie, c'est en Emma que Regina la puise. Une magie blanche qui ne peut jaillir que d'une seule source : l'amour.

**FIN**

* * *

_J'espère que cette fic vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_Pour ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, rendez-vous sur fictionpress où je publie ma dernière histoire originale, « Trop jeune pour toi » : l'histoire d'Alice et Carla. Femslash._

_A bientôt peut-être et bonnes lectures :-)_

_Fiddle_


End file.
